


pretty purple ropes

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: Sehun forgets about being a brat all together when Junmyeon does his best.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	pretty purple ropes

**Author's Note:**

> dear readers i hope you'll like it!!! and thank you mods for this lovely challenge/fest!!!!
> 
> things/kinks that are mentioned here: pet play, muzzles, bondage.
> 
> (the characters have negotiated the scene thoroughly and it's completely consensual — the fic doesn't show it)

Sehun’s back is filled with scattered red marks, stretching from his shoulder blades to his lower back, and the ropes cover some parts of it. Junmyeon is wearing a t-shirt and jeans, unlike Sehun who is completely naked and wrapped in pretty purple ropes, just a maroon collar around his neck.

“You look nice,” Junmyeon mutters against Sehun’s shoulder, caressing Sehun’s hips, but he stays a little shy from Sehun’s cock. He hasn’t earned that yet. “With the ropes and stuff.”

Sehun’s thanks is muffled behind the ball gag. The ball gag is small, nothing Sehun can’t work around, but he’s too tired to make an effort into coherent, clear sentences. He arches any part of his body Junmyeon touches in silent plea, and Junmyeon moves it away as soon as he notices it. It’s a fun little push-and-pull thing, a little break from the intense part of the scene.

Junmyeon checks Sehun’s face — he’s stopped crying finally, but his cheeks are still damp, and Sehun (poor baby) is so, _so_ desperate for any assurance, he does everything he can think of. He leans into Junmyeon’s hands, tries to whine but is too exhausted for it, and squirms in his place to try and get Junmyeon to make him stop. Junmyeon, though, enjoys watching him try so hard.

“Are you ready to apologize?” Junmyeon asks.

And it’s so obvious that Sehun had forgotten the reason behind this scene. His eyes brighten the moment he realizes he has something to hang onto, and nods his head vigorously.

“You’re going to kneel,” Junmyeon says as he removes the ropes. They’ve been on his body for long enough, any more and it won’t be a nice kind of rope burn. “You’re going to apologize until I think it’s enough. You’ll have to start from zero if your manners aren’t nice.”

He removes the ball gag carefully. Sehun’s voice comes out weak and shaky. “Yes sir, I’ll do it right.”

“You better.” Junmyeon grins at him. He presses a kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “I’m looking forward to it.”

And Sehun, his good boy, the best submissive ever, does so much better than right. He kneels next to Junmyeon who sits on the chair with his legs crossed, and begs for his dom’s forgiveness with ramrod straight back. He easily puts his chin on Junmyeon’s leg too, without having to be prompted, and begs over and over again. He pouts, eyes wide and innocent, and doesn’t whine at all.

“That’s enough, get up now.” Junmyeon flicks Sehun’s head away lightly, unable to control his satisfied grin. There’s a flicker of happiness in Sehun’s face, but he keeps it neutral. Until Junmyeon has specified it, he can’t get ahead of himself and end up having to do something more. “You’re forgiven.”

Sehun’s shoulders sag in relief. Junmyeon can’t help chuckling at him, and he gestures his submissive closer. He hooks two fingers under Sehun’s maroon collar when he’s close enough, and pulls him into a kiss.

It’s the first kiss he’s gotten in the whole day, which prompts Sehun into making a pathetic noise in the back of his throat. He tries to keep his knee on the chair, and when Junmyeon doesn’t resist it, he straddles his dom’s lap when he slides a little forward, keeps his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulder for support. He’s so desperate but so scared of making any mistake, he lets Junmyeon do whatever he wants, doesn’t try to get anything his way. 

Junmyeon feels bad for him, he considers wrapping up the scene but there’s one more part left.

“Get on the table,” Junmyeon says when he pulls back. If Sehun’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. “If you come before I tell you to, I’m going to suspend you and tie a vibrator against your cock.”

The threat makes Sehun happy instead of surprised. He fails to stifle his giggle, and Junmyeon kisses him halfway through the laughter. He giggles through the kiss, makes failed attempts at apologizing for it but Junmyeon doesn’t mind. He likes hearing Sehun giggle like this.

Once Sehun sits on the table, keeps his legs spread, his hard cock on display. Junmyeon stands between Sehun’s legs, lubes up Sehun’s cock. “You can be vocal,” Junmyeon tells him, caressing his sub’s stomach. He lets himself smile for a second, but doesn’t look at Sehun — he likes keeping him on the edge. “Just don’t come, alright?”

“Yessir,” Sehun hisses. “Thank you sir.”

He’s honestly surprised by how well Sehun’s manners have been throughout the punishment, Sehun likes bratting and testing his limits throughout, likes being put into his place most of the time. And just for that, Junmyeon allows him to hold onto something.

Sehun ends up laying flat on the table, legs around Junmyeon, ankles crossed behind his back. He looks so fucking gorgeous, Junmyeon almost brings out the nipple clamps with chains, the muzzle, and the thought of wrapping Sehun in pretty ropes again is tempting. Sehun looks especially good in the muzzle, with his arms tied behind him.

That’s what he tells Sehun as he fists his cock.

“I keep thinking of putting you in that muzzle we bought. Tie your arms behind your back, keep the ropes long enough that I can hold it like a leash,” Sehun whimpers loudly, eyes squeezed shut, and bucking into Junmyeon’s hand. “You’d look so pretty, I don’t know if I could bring myself up to fuck you or not. I’ll definitely have fun wrecking you like that.”

Sehun’s only response is a loud moan, followed by his thighs flexing around Junmyeon.

“Would you want that?” Junmyeon can feel Sehun’s cock twitching against his hand. The lube is starting to dry up, but he’s sure he can make Sehun come before it’s completely dry. “Answer me, Sehunnie.”

There is no verbal response. Sehun breathes loudly, his lips shiny, drool stuck on his chin — he nods his head quickly, and sometimes his breath stutters. It’s all too fascinating to look away from, and Junmyeon wants to keep jerking him off if it means he’ll stay like this, keep shaking so bad even the table shakes with him.

He jerks Sehun through his orgasm, watches Sehun twitch until it’s all over, and backs off to give him some space. He grabs a tissue box and wet cloth from the aftercare kit first. Sehun stays completely still for a few moments, then lifts his head, eyes glazed over, a pout on his lips. 

“The punishment’s over, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon coos, steps closer and starts cleaning the body fluids off him. “You took that so well, baby.”

Sehun’s eyebrows are furrowed, a frown on his face. It’s not a bad thing, though. He just needs a nap, some water, and a book to read and he’ll be fine. “Thank you.”

They cuddle on the bed for a while, until both of them feel well rested, and start cleaning up the messy room.


End file.
